


Kenangan

by daffodeela



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, Two Triple O
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dari alunan nada dan syair dalam sebuah lagu, kenangan yang dimulai dari intensitas pencahayaan pada lokasi yang menjadi latar memori tersebut berputar begitu saja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenangan

Masih segar dalam ingatan bagaimana remangnya sumber penerangan di sisi panggung saat itu.

Kubilang pada Faisal aku tidak tahu band, grup musik, atau apalah itu yang bernama Two Triple O. Dia bilang aku ketinggalan jaman. Bukan. Aku hanya tidak begitu _update_ lagu-lagu dari tanah air kita. Jangan bilang aku tidak punya nasionalisme, karena kulit gelapku yang timbul akibat berminggu-minggu latihan untuk pengibaran bendera sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa aku memiliki nasionalisme yang melebihi kriteria, kurasa. Setidaknya seseorang yang berdedikasi pada negara tidak pantas dikatakan tak punya nasionalisme, bukan?

"Kamu akan tahu kalau sudah lihat, lah, Ren." Begitu katanya. Faisal terus-menerus membanggakan diri karena acara yang dia urus berhasil mengundang artis yang terkenal.

Aku mengangguk. Kuberi dia tatapan kita- _lihat-saja-nanti_ dan dia seolah membalas _aku-pasti-benar._

Aku kadang sebal dengan aturan tak tertulis "Yang terbaik ditampilkan belakangan". Memang, saat aku makan pun aku akan menyisakan yang terbaik untuk mengisi sendokan terakhir. Tapi, kalau diberi judul menunggu sampai berjam-jam seperti ini, 'kan, jelas menjengkelkan.

Untung saja Faisal tidak membiarkan aku benar-benar diam menunggu. Setiap kali dia terlepas dari urusan kepanitiaan, dia akan menghampiri aku dan mengajakku berbincang. Terus begitu sampai pembawa acara dengan bangga mengatakan akan ada penampilan dari bintang tamu spesial dan rahasia. Iya, Two Triple O sebagai bintang tamu merupakan sebuah rahasia panitia! Dan Faisal membocorkan hal tersebut padaku, entah apa alasannya.

Two Triple O sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Riuh dari penonton menggema pada seluruh ruangan. Aku mengernyit, merasa bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya manusia di sini yang tak mengenal Two Triple O. Yang tadinya duduk, langsung berdiri dan memenuhi lahan di depan panggung. Aku terperangah. Kurasa aku memang benar-benar ketinggalan jaman.

Satu dua lagu dinyanyikan, dan aku masih tak kenal mereka. Aku merasa tak asyik sendiri. Kemudian Faisal menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Irene, ngapain bengong sendiri? Ayo berdiri di sisi panggung!" ketika depan panggung sudah sangat penuh. Aku menolak karena aku tak biasa berjingkrak-jingkrak dalam konser. Tapi, dia terus membujukku. Bujukannya membuat daya untuk menolak menguap begitu saja.

Tepat saat kuberdiri di sisi panggung, sosok Faisal menghilang tertelan massa. Aku kebingungan dan berdiri dengan kikuk. Lagu ketiga dinyanyikan, dan aku merasa familier. Aku tahu lagu ini, aku pernah mendengarnya! Aku tidak sekuno yang aku kira.

 _Reff_ yang berbunyi, "Yang kuinginkan hanyalah engkau. Mencintaimu adalah hal yang terbaik ...," membuat bibirku refleks ikut melantunkan syair yang entah sejak kapan kuhafal. Aku menarik mundur tubuh, agak menjauh dari kerumunan. Aku temukan Faisal di sisi kananku. Menoleh ke arahku, lalu bertanya, "Tahu, 'kan?" Dan dia melempar tatapan _tuh-kan-apa-kubilang._

Aku nyengir canggung. Dia pasti lihat aku ikut menyanyi tadi.

Dan sampai saat ini, lagu Aku Cinta Kamu (akhirnya kuketahui judul lagu itu) dari Two Triple O selalu memutar kenangan sederhana di masa itu. Kenangan tentang dia, yang sekarang sudah tak sama lagi seperti dulu.

**Author's Note:**

> Orific pertama yang di-publish di site yang khusus untuk fiksi. Sebelumnya pernah di-publish di facebook dalam bentuk status, tapi tokohnya nggak punya nama. Tokohnya masih disebut dengan aku-kamu. Gak punya judul pula, wkwk. Dan di sini judulnya terlalu klise, begitu pula isi summary-nya. Hmm. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, ya! :)


End file.
